road
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Elisa got a problem that she has to handle. this is a crossover with some unconventional themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Work of fanfiction and wrong English.**

.it was a slow night.

Elisa Maza was doing some paperwork enjoying the easy night.

Her partner already signed off for the night.

While she had grumbled about that she knew her partner needed a rest.

Her friends where having an easy patrol at the moment no problems for them.

If she was correct Broadway and Lexington where on patrol.

Angela was seeing her girlfriend at the moment a sweet half breed girl from Suriname. The girl hid her wings and tail during the day when she was attending college.

Having caught the couple had made her blush a little. Even if the place she caught them did not batted an eye at their other body parts. You can say something about the alternative scenes but they don't bat an eye over gargoyles.

Angela being caught a while later by her father got a stern lecture from him.

But Annie her girlfriend stood up for her.

In Annie's words "Well daddy dearest. She is my girl only on one time she will be with a male and on that night we don't ask questions."

That she said that in the middle of a street in a red light district while leaving a bar got her more than a few catcalls. The offers from some of the streetwalkers had made Goliath look like a streetlight on red. That had most of the people surrounding him chuckling,

After that incident Angela had introduced Annie to her clan members.

The trio's reaction was mixed.

Broadway and Lexington where happy for Angela

Brooklyn had taken a shine to Annie. Annie had smiled at that and told him they could fly on the breeders moon. But nothing more. Brooklyn had be disappointed but understood her stance while looking jealously at a certain lavender gargoyle. Angela had given him a coy wink earning her slap to her head from her girlfriend. This had amused the beaked male for a while being equally disappointed.

Annie had tried setting the trio up with some of her sisters from her clan.

And even contacted some other clans she knew of.

Both Broadway and Lexington had found a girl they were interested in with the other clans and were planning for a meeting

Brooklyn did not found someone of his liking but his heart said he would find one.

Hudson just smiled about it. Having found a friend in an old lady walking Bronx in the park. Her being a former history teacher and he telling about the time of his birth made them good friends.

Goliath had been troubled about it for a while.

she made had made her friend see reason.

The people of New York had accepted the gargoyles.

And while the querryman where still active.

The gargoyles had gain more support. Neighbourhood guard groups always had a good support if they did not bully anyone

P.I.T. was gaining more support to especially after Goliaths trial.

But she had the feeling this was the silence before the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

"So we made our self-clear kids!" the three kids nodded cringing under the glares of the three women

 **Earlier that evening**

Delilah was flying over New York enjoying the flight.

Having sneaked out of the labyrinth. This was heaven in her mind

People with wings should not be locked up underground.

Doing a barrel roll she gave a laugh enjoying the moment,

Just flying around was heavenly.

Evading an helicopter and giving a wave to the pilot and his passenger.

She received a wave back from the passenger.

In the helicopter J.J. Jameson smiled unlike that menace the gargoyles never hid their faces. While he had not found out yet where they came from he appreciated their honesty. If he could find one for an interview he would be a very happy man

The pilot beside him grinned. "she is enjoying herself sir." He said to his passenger.

Jameson replied. "with wings like those we would enjoy it too." Grinning back at the pilot

The next thing they noticed was the gargoyle dive bombing giving a war cry

"Follow her." Jameson yelled.

"Yes sir." was the response

Delilah landed in front of a young boy that had placed himself in front of a girl that had bones sticking out of her body.

In front of them stood an man pointing his cybernetic gun arm at them.

 **" Franklin P.O.V."**

Sneaking out had been a bad idea but after the massacre and having no news about Sarah he was worried. Being powered and not having friends that were the same was hard.

When he had met Sarah and the rest of the Morlock kids a world opened for him. They were like him different. He had told his family about his new friends and they had helped the Morlocks getting some basics,

Bur now he had heard about the massacre. The Fantastic four were taking in refugees, But he missed his friend,

Now he stood in front of Sarah

Seeing the man in front pointing his gun at them

He gulped cursing the damper he was wearing

"Well." The man gloated "I will tell your family you died a heroes death.."

Aiming his gun at the two children. He gave an not so nice grin.

Franklin saw the weapon and tears started to form in his eyes.

The war cry he heard was unexpected but very welcome

A gargoyle stood in front of him and took a fighting stance

"Kids run."

Franklin took Sarah's hand and ran,

 **"Jameson P.O.V'**

Seeing the gargoyle dive bomb and land before two kids impressed him

He saw the two children run away.

"Can we pick them up?" he asked the pilot

"Yes sir." The pilot said. Looking grim

"good."

 **General P.O.V.**

Franklin led Sarah to the street running for their lives.

Looking for an fast way home.

Seeing a helicopter land in front of them amazed both children.

Jonah J. Jameson jumped out of the helicopter and opened the side door.

"Get in kids" He yelled,

Both children ran to the helicopter.

Franklin was smiling Sarah would be save.

What happened next was not supposed to happen a strike of an missile destroyed the helicopter

Jonah Jameson saw the chopper with the pilot going up in flames while old reflexes took over.

Getting a flashback from Vietnam. He grabbed both kids and dragged them from the fire behind a pair of trash cans.

"Son of a *****." the next morning he would have to visit some people that John would not be coming home.

Both children looked at the burning helicopter. Never having seen anything like this. Sarah hugged Franklin for everything she was worth.

 **Delilah P.O.V.**

What a night to sneak out Delilah thought.

Looking at the man in front of her she smiled.

While Thailog's programming was not good she knew the basics.

"Give up girl." the man in front of her said.

"Sure. "Delilah said deflecting his arm and kneeing him in a very tender part

Delilah was happy that the kids had left because his responsive language was a bit to foul for her taste.

Dumping him in a trash can made her laugh,

Climbing up the wall she took flight looking for the kids.

Her flight was short being targeted by someone was not a not so happy surprise. Unable to dodge it she fell

 **The tree refuges P.O.V.**

Jolly Jonah led the kids down the street. Hoping he could lead both to safety.

Both kids walked behind him looking scared.

Hearing a swooshing sound he looked up the gargoyle he had spotted got hit by an energy blast seeing her fall from the sky was hearth aching.

Seeing her deage in her fall was something he never saw before

Catching her in his arms was great but made him realise the night was not over. That webhead menace was right about one thing with power comes responsibility. And whoever did this used it not right.

This was going to be a long night. He thought. Looking at the kids behind him.

 **Nanny point of view**

The robot known as Nanny cackled when she hit the flying girl.

Having seen the two running kids she decided to follow them.

Already hoping for three new orphans to take care of she walked down the street.

She saw the old man standing in front of two small kids holding a third. She pointed her gun at him and firing the man threw the child in his arms to the boy wo ran with the other girl. the man dodged picked up an stone and threw it at her.

"Stupid adult, the insolent behaviour.." she thought But the next hit that hit her was done with a remark.

"Going after children? How heroic " the sarcasm was lost on Nanny

She turned around and saw an old men with an energy rifle that was pointed at her.

 **Macbeth P.O.V.**

Macbeth pointed his rifle at Nanny

"Get away from them." He said.

Nanny cackled and fired at him hitting him in the chest.

Seeing no change confused the robot

"well you got to love magic sometime, like you hate it." Macbeth quipped.

"Who are you." Nanny yelled

" A former king with many names." Was the reply.

"Well then I will send you back in to history where you belong.

"Bring it one is the saying now a day isn't it?" was his response

 **General P.O.V.**

Jameson led the kids in to a back alley the appearance of the man he recognised as Macduff a professor and a pro gargoyle activist was nice.

Then he laughed thinking about what the man said. He was so going to stalk him for an interview that would make Shakespeare jealous.

The gargoyle in his arms looked at him with questions in her eyes.

"It's okay kid if we survive the night I' am going to talk with that man about an interview." The gargoyle girl in his arms nodded.

Franklin pulled the sleeve of Jameson.

He pointed his finger saying this leads the way to my home.

Jameson nodded, "Good thinking kid."

The kid gave him a smile that could light the entire city.

Leading them to the Baxter building was a piece of cake the man blocking the road wasn't.

"Well kids you are going to the best childcare in the world."

Franklin cursed the damper on his wrist for the second time.

Sarah's bones where starting to get an angry edge.

The shot that hit the man was very surprising making him fall to the ground

"NYPD on the ground" Said a woman's voice.

Jameson and the kids looked to the sound of the voice.

Seeing a woman in a red jacket pointing a gun at the man surprised then,

The biggest surprise was the yell that the gargoyle in the man's arm gave.

"Mum"

Jameson grinned at the response he would get an second interview..

 **Macbeth and Nanny P.O.V.**

Pointing the rifle he was holding at Nanny The former king grinned

Firing at the robot and hitting her was good

That her egg case broke was even better

Seeing her power armour deactivate made his day

The blast he got hit with was a small nuisance,

The hit he gave her after was even better.

Bloody robot he thought.

 **Eliza Maza P.O.V.**

Holstering her gun and taking Delilah from Jameson's arms calmed her a bit.

`Delilah, did your uncle tell you not to sneak out?"

The girl in her arm nodded. Looking remorseful.

The look she received was chilling.

"I am not happy with you at the moment young ladty." Elisa said.

Delilah tried for an innocent look that made mister Jameson and her mum laugh.

Delilah grumbled about unfairness.. Adults where never fair.

Elisa grinned at the look her child gave her

She ruffled Delilah's hair it made the girl in her arms squeal..

Some better frowns would help her daughter.

But her glares where amusing.

But the scream she released was alarming.

So was the man standing in front of them.

According to the adults this was not good.

 **Sabretooth P.O.V.**

That Cajun idiot should have known better taking the bone girl away.

The weakling should have known better..

The woman holding the winged girl should know better he was the big cat.

That he was made to gulp receiving a winged woman landing up him was a surprise, The look from the woman and the energy rifle was not.

"Hurting my girl"

The look from the redheaded gargoyle was artic.

It made the woman in the red jacket grin.

Victor laughed at the two women.

Seeing a couple of males and land behind then

Seeing the males and woman taking off with the man and woman's and the kids,

The redheaded woman laughed at him

"There's no business like show business."

"Bring it on." He Laughed


	3. Chapter 3

**Well an update for this story after a long time. For me a big one. I will also write a quite controversial character in the story. A mutant with a background not many will like who might get a bigger role in further chapters At the end of the chapter I will explain more.**

 **All right belong to the owners of the rights just playing in their sandbox. As always butchering the English language and trying some new writing style**

`Whatever the man could do he know how to make a blow count``Demona mused, She responded in kind and the three blows she gave him counted too as was the kick she gave him, The man fell to the ground crying out in pain.

A swift grab and twist made sure said man would no longer be a problem.

It was sure to kill him when after a moment he stood up Demona smiled and said. `Finally somebody worth killing over and over again.`

Sabretooth did not like the look the frail gave him. And where was that other woman.

He got the answer when a laser blast hit him in back making him yell out in pain. Two other hit him in both of his knees making him drop to the ground.

"NYPD on the ground." He heard the Injun woman yell.

"I rather stand." he snarled.

"Well that can be arranged. You can stand trial." Said a new voice.

"Gentlemen take him in." Sabretooth felt himself being cuffed and a collar was put around his neck.

"Name is Director Fury what the heck is going on here? Every fucking hero is out their rescuing people and too busy to take calls."

Demona turned to the man a bald black man with an eyepatch while people in purple uniforms led Sabretooth away.

"The Morlocks are under attack my department was called into help." Maza explained

"You are quite chummy with your taskforce his targets detective." Said the director. Hill make a note of that. And get our troops into the sewers and assist the heroes , call every sewer worker too."

Demona gave him the glare that her employees had dubbed number 1.

"Idiots are useful but barely tolerated."

"Jeez D. Darius would tell you that if you hold that face long enough it would stick."

Demona smirked at the words. "Darius would say that human and a lot more."

Nick smiled " Dum Dum called you a crazy old hag with an attitude. You called us a couple of younglings with too much luck and attitude."

Beside the both of them Hill and Eliza Maza smirked.

"Now Hill get a move on, Demona get somewhere else to brood and detective we saw nothing for now."

Both Demona and Eliza nodded.

 **Baxter Building**

Sarah, Franklin and Delilah were dropped off at the Baxter building and left under the mercy of Angela and her girlfriend with the assistance of J.J. Jameson.

Walking to the door leading to the stairs Annie did not hesitate to knock.

After a moment the camera above the door came to live and Annie pointed to the three kids. When the door opened the three kids and the two older women and Jolly Jonah entered the building.

When they reached the floor the fantastic four used Sue Storm appeared.

She grabbed Franklin and hugged him.

`You foolish boy.` She said after releasing him. `I am disappointed in you Franklin. Ben and Johnny were already looking for strays.`

`Sorry but they are my friends.` Franklin mumbled

Sue her face softened before turning hard again.

`I know darling but being reckless is not a good thing.`

`We got incoming.` yelled a new voice in a moment a man wearing the uniform of a paramedic appeared. `Gargoyles, are any one of you doctors you're your species.`

`student at the moment` Replied Annie who walked to him.

`Get your but in here. He ordered.` Their leader Talon told me they went toe to toe with the attackers.`

When Delilah heard this she started to sob and fled in Angela her arms.

A few minutes later two other woman appeared at the roof one gargoyle and a human wearing a red jacket.

When Angela saw them arrive she made sure the door was opened for them.

"How are things here?"

"They brought in the Labyrinth clan. And it isn't looking good." Angela replied.

" how are they?" Elisa asked

"Don't know but Annie is assisting them. Mother do you know some healing

"A bit but not enough to help out. The older woman replied while taking Delilah from Angela's arms.

"I will go check on them." replied Elisa with worry in her voice.

When she walked into the makeshift hospital she saw a large line of bodies lying on the floor covered with blankets. She saw various doctors treating patients she also saw other carry bodies away. She saw Annie assisting a doctor who was treating Malibu. It looked like he had been crushed into a small ball. She saw Talon carry another body to the line placing it gently on the ground and accepted the help from another man to place a blanket over it.

Walking towards him he saw that he wore a look of sadness on his face.

"Derek." She called out when the mutate looked up his face softened a little.

"Hey sis. What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my baby brother and his friends. Do you know anything about the attack."

"At least fifteen dead at this location. Burbank, Brentwood, Hollywood and Claw amongst them. In the Labyrinth I don't know but they needed help

Their trying to save the life of Malibu at the moment. If they can keep him alive till sunrise. Delilah is missing and I hope she is still alive."

"She is. Bit altered but that might be good thing someone deaged her when she went in to protect some kids."

Talon smiled at that.

"Well let's hope you can keep her out trouble. Now get out of here it seems there is another body waiting for me."

Elisa nodded.

When she returned she saw Demona holding Delilah. Who seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Most clones are dead and they hope Malibu survives the night. Claw is dead too at least ten or more casualties beside them here. They don't know the count at the Labyrinth."

The two gargoyles nodded an Jameson seemed to refrain himself from cursing.

"Demona, Angela its nearly sunrise it would be better if you disappear, Take Delilah with you please."

"Come along then Angela you two can spend the day at my place." Demona said. Angela nodded.

"Well the presses wait for no one. So I will be going too then. Maza we will chat later."

"Let's leave out front then. My boss will rather get this news before it appears in the papers.."

Jameson smirked at that. "You can try missy. You can try."

The next morning most of New York woke and learned of massacre that had swept through the tunnels under their city. Public outrage and tension grew to a very high level.

John Castaway was nearly lynched by a group of people when he stated that at least some freaks and monsters had died when he left city hall.

At Nightstone every employee noted that their boss was in a barely controlled rage. Her secretary made the wise decision to cancel most of her meetings When the head of the medical division complained that their CEO had demanded that medical supplies were to be send to the Baxter building she tore the man to pieces only using words. That said man fled to his department to arrange his boss her orders said something after he had made more work for the janitors.

Eggshells were the word today at Nightstone because the boss was in roaring dragon mode.

When lunch came Dominique Destine seemed to have calmed down a bit.

She told her secretary she would be out and to reschedule any remaining appointments.

While leaving the building she saw employees taking breaths in relieve.

Walking down the street she took a deep breath and walked to a small nearby café. Ordering a large lunch she sat down at a table on the terrace it had and watched people walk by.

Darius always told her that her vendetta would be fruitless and only lead to more anger. Demona had to admit the man was probably right. Darius had also been one of the few that knew about her role in the massacre of her clan.

When she had been in Paris during world war II he asked to aid him in his actions and for all her faults Demona never would hurt or leave children behind Intentionally.

Seeing what had happened last night wasn't the first time neither would it be the last. But once again it had hit a spot in her hearth Delilah for all her faults was still her daughter and seeing her finally close to her actual age and holding her had melted the ice her hearth was encased in a lot. The clones had been her and Thialog his idea. Maybe she could convince someone to deage Malibu if he was still alive. It seemed to have done wonders for her daughter Maybe it would work for him too.

"This seat taken." Asked a voice.

Looking up she saw detective Bluestone standing beside the table.

"go ahead detective. Just a shit day."

"Mind if I join that club. This morning I had to go to the Baxter building Talon nearly killed me when I told him the remains of the labyrinth clan where being taken. Somebody at least was smart enough to make them disappear."

"Detective what about Malibu."

"put under the protection of the Fantastic Four. If you run in our mutual associates please tell them to keep away from there for the moment. Margot Yale is camping outside it with some very questionable friends." He said this while helping himself to a bread roll.

When her meal appeared it seemed Bluestone had ordered also for himself.

Both ate in silence.

After the meal both stood up.

"Dominique don't do anything rash The task force will not be happy if you go there guns blazing." Bluestone said

"Why detective I am a respectable businesswoman." She replied with a smirk

"Stay that way. It will make my day."

At the hellicarrier Nick Fury was reading all the rapports on last night. Seeing the Hag again made him think of old times. When times looked easier and you could tell right from wrong. Darius had told him that Demona her pain and loathing of her own actions made her focus her anger against humanity or rather the dead of humanity. According to the ancient priest deep down inside herself she still lived by the code of the gargoyle race protect the innocent.

Nick Fury could admit that the human race had little innocence left but he liked to preserve it. When he had become director of S.H.I.E.L.D. he had historians pour over history texts to learn about her .

he had a small file in a hidden place on her and the man that fought Nanny last night Macbeth

"Sir there is something happening at the Baxter building" Hill told him.

"On screen." He ordered.

They saw a woman a known reporter appear on the screen who was talking in a microphone.

"In a surprising moment Nightstone Unlimited has send security forces to the Baxter building" The camera view showed an armoured car with the logo of the company stop in front in the building

Ten guards stepped out followed by a woman the guards wearing batons and guns positioned themselves in front of the building.

"What is the meaning of this?" Margret Yate yelled In anger.

In a voice of contempt the woman leaving the van said "Crowd control."

 **A bit in the past**

"Get me the chief of security" Yelled miss Destine while walking in the building. The receptionist picked up her phone and started to dial a number before a large hand placed back the receiver.

"Here ma'am. What do you need?" said a large black man

"Two squads of guards we are going to the Baxter building. No bigots."

"Yes ma'am."

Five minutes later most of the guards the chief had chosen stood in front of an armoured car.

"I choose de Boer as commander he is capable and is pissed that he missed last night. He and his wife are mutants. his wife works at General as a doctor.

"Did you want to settle old feuds?" Dominique asked. The man nodded

"Heard Creed was in town and some gargoyle dame jumped him and tore him apart. He is someone that puts a bad name on most mutants. Least I can do is protect some that want a better world."

Dominique nodded and saw the stance the man had.

Where did you serve?"

"Eastern front, Indonesia and Korea*. My wife keeps me grounded now a days."

Around the group many eyebrows rose when the heard the first name.

"Ma'am like you I am a child of the time of my birth." Dominque nodded in understanding.

"O.K. let's go boys and girls we have people to protect." de Boer yelled the group ran to the armoured car and where surprised when their boss joined them.

"Ma'am is this wise?" asked de Boer.

"No. But making a statement without the dragon lady does not work." Replied his boss

Around them the guards chuckled while they took seats in the van.

" Swap your weapons and check them people." de Boer ordered

Guns were swapped and checked over even their boss checked a couple.

"Our target is the Baxter building some idiots are there protesting expect Quarryman." Miss Destine said. The guards nodded

"I am going to make a statement and you are going to be guarding the building. By night you will be relieved travel home in groups."

The entire group nodded. "I leave with the van after my declaration." Miss destine said

 **Present**

"Crowd control are you serious?" Margot Yale yelled while behind. Her the gathered crowd" screamed in anger.

"spread out." ordered de Boer. Behind miss. Destine the guards formed a line on the sidewalk.

Dominique destine gave Margot Yale a glare that silenced her.

"Why yes Mrs. Yale it surprises me that you aren't here with cops but with vigilantes. Aren't you a consultant for the NYPD?"

Margot Yale bristled at the words

"They should be locked up not protected by some idiots."

"Het oude liedje als altijd." Said de Boer in Dutch a bit too loud

Beside Margot Yale a man gasped understanding the words and when he saw de Boer his eyes grow in fear.

"What did he say?" demanded Margot Yale.

"Same old song as always." Translated the frightened young man

Dominique Destine sniggered at the words she heard.

"de Boer calling them out in a foreign language isn't nice." Miss Destine chided. Before she turned to the crowd and said "He is right to say it of course so to help you a bit let me compose a new one then. Last night me and my husband were one of our rare nights out and while the both of us are not strangers to war we rather forget about it.

Last night sickened me to the bones when I understood some terrorists decided to hit the Morlock and Labyrinth homeless communities. It sickens me even more that a group like yours want to kill the people that fought to protect those communities.

Where were you last night? I see you standing here calling for blood of people human, mutant, mutate and gargoyle alike that fought against them. You can't tell me you want to kill heroes because they are different. Leave now!"

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted at least two camera crews filming her speech.

The group in front of her was another matter.

While some looked down other faces hardened. Margot Yale looked at the woman in front of her like she had grown a second head.

Turning around she walked to the armoured car that was waiting for her one of the protester pulled a quarryman hammer from somewhere and charged at the redheaded woman before anybody could react said woman dodged the wild swing of the man and spun around fluidly and kicked the man between his legs and when he doubled over in pain she kneed him full in the face

"Yate I suspect the NYPD will demand you resignation for working with vigilantes like this, that you even associate with them sickens me." Said Dominique with a glare while picking up the hammer. The man that assaulted her lay moaning on the ground. Swinging a few times Dominique brought it above her head the man on the ground head fear in his eyes. "You are scared aren't you?" Dominique Destine whispered but everyone around could hear her. "Don't answer I already have the answer." Around the man's hand and groin had formed a puddle. "Last night a lot of people were scared to. Scared of a group of killers that wanted blood and now you and your friends vilify those that had at least the guts to stand up to them." With a swift move she brought the hammer its handle to her knee and broke it in two.

"Children and idiots should not have weapons. They might injure themselves."

Around her people were looking at her not in fear as she was used to but awe

It was a bit of a new experience for her but she turned around and walked to the van while pulling out a cell phone which had been ringing.

"Mister Stark. How are you after last night? you still want to meet today. Dinner, I have to decline I have my daughters at home at the moment it is rare that I have them both at home at the same time nowadays. My eldest attends college and she hates it when I bring business to the table while eating."

The limp she had from breaking the hammer showed itself quite well.

Macbeth while lecturing felt the pain lurch through his body and grimaced.

"Are you alright sir?" Asked one of his female students with concern.

"Yes Miss Jones. Last night taught me I am not as young as I should be."

Jessica Jones raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean you were fighting last night? Sir you don't look like you would don spandex."

"I didn't but a robot decided some kids were easy pickings I persuaded it otherwise" he pulled from his jacket three pieces and quickly assembled a rifle.

"I am an advocate for not taking your guns to town. Carelessness and intoxication are not a good combination. But I have made some enemies over my life." He dissembled the rifle with ease and put the pieces away

Flash Thompson whistled at the.

"Got any good stories sir."

"O. Was the lecture about the declaration of independence boring mister Thompson? For now you can write like the rest of the class a review about it. And mister Thompson no matter what the coach says I fail you if I have to."

Flash replied "I would have it no other way professor."

"Class dismissed."

Nick Fury wanted to cackle when he saw the reporters praise the hag for her speech and actions. Who conned the saying old dogs can't learn new tricks had never met her. The guards were good too he had some around there too but they were out of sight.

When Dominique Destine walked into the Nighstone building she saw her employees look at her in awe while she limped to the elevator.

When she arrived at the floor holding her office she limped further to her office.

"Ma'am should I call your daughter to pick you up?" Her secretary asked.

Dominique shook her head. "She is watching her sister. Just call for a car and make a note I will have lunch with mister Stark tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Her secretary said.

Sitting in her chair Dominique closed her eye for a moment. From her mind came an old memory the memory from getting the name Demona _"Because you fight like a demon."_

Right now she had to snigger at that. She might be named that for her fighting prowess but people forgot that demons were also dangerous with words.

Alexei De Boer while being relived was pulled into memory lane not a nice place to be.

 **The past.**

" _I arrange everything your mother and grandmother will get the money" His cousin said_

"Promise." Sixteen year old Alexei asked

"You have my word."

 **A year later**

" _You have leave? I thought you would have died at the front" his cousin said_

" _Don't act surprised! My money they never got it. You did not keep your promise" an young man wearing an Waffen SS uniform said_

" _Idiots don't deserve money. I already spend it. I got a family too you know."_

Alexei de Boer disliked the remaining relatives in his homeland. They still lived from well invested blood money. His cousin had been too sick for the front but still could make money with every person he brought in and had banked it in other goods. After the war his cousin 's widow came of easy. Nobody had known about his cousins actions except her and him. His cousin had been smart enough not to shit on his own ground. The opposite had been true for Alex when he returned from Russia, he was hated by everyone on principle.

He told his people to go home without him after walking a few blocks away from the Baxter building after they left he leaned against the wall of a nearby building. Mary would not like what he was about to do. But he had seen the man that translated for that Yate woman follow them He had been invited for a family reunion last year. His cousin's daughter had invited him but he had politely declined. Too polite in his own opinion but Mary had stood on it.

" _Alexei what happened between you and her father. I think she doesn't know about it or her parents role in the war."_ Alexei doubted it.

When he had seen the man he had felt like that naïve sixteen year old again that had been tricked into joining the Germans to fight against the communists to provide for his mother and grandmother and have vengeance for his grandfather who had died as an officer of the white Army in the Russian civil war. The man looked a bit too much like a younger version of his cousin. He heard his wife's voice again when he stepped in an alleyway to get their little tail. " _Don't put the sins of the father on the son._ " He smirked at those words " _Grandson is more likely."_ He thought.

When the man passed the alley Alex did not hesitate and pulled the man in to the alley by his neck.

"Goede avond." (Good evening)

When the man saw who had spoken his eyes showed fear

Switching to English Alex said.

"Following people to hurt them later is a bad habit."

"I wasn't."

Alexei sensed the lie before it left the man's mouth.

"Lying is also a very bad habit."

The man's eyes grew even larger."

"I think you know who I am?"

"Your my grandfather's cousin that joined the SS." He stammered.

"You know that it was on advice from him that I joined the SS?"

The man shook his head while it showed surprise.

"You know what your grandfather did in the war?"

"Grandmother said he was with the resistance."

Alexei snorted.

"He was a collaborator. A man that sold others out for money. Your grandmother and he lived rather lavishly of it too. He made sure nobody knew about it. Don't follow the same road it might end with your going back home in a coffin."

"You would not dare. I am family." Alexei raised an eyebrow at this remark

"Your father stole also most of my pay while I was in Russia. That money was intended for my mother and grandmother. Who do you think was smarter as the resistance and killed him?"

The man's eyes grew even further when realised what the answer was.

"This is your only warning stay away from those quarryman and their friends. If not, well you know that answer already." He said in a stern and cold voice

Alexei released the man who ran from the alley in fear.

Following the man with his eyes he saw him run back towards the Baxter building.

Walking from the alley a song came on his lips

"Man turns his back on his family, ain't no friend of mine." He sang softly while walking home

Demona felt the pain of the change while she heard both her daughters roar

Having changed after arriving home she walked to the balcony both had slept.

A white haired missile found her and she wrapped her arms and wings around the youngling that was her youngest.

"Hey youngling did you have nice dreams." She asked Delilah

The eyes looking up to her told the truth because they were tearing up.

Demona put her head on her daughter and let the girl cry.

Angela watched in silence Demona mouthed "Good morning."

Angela smiled and replied "Good morning mother and good morning little sister."

Delilah looked up with teary eyes and replied ."Good morning." In a small voice.

"Dinner first girls. I have some nice lasagne waiting." Carrying her daughter she and Angela walked down stairs.

A man watching the mansion from a distance smiled thinking of his own family.

 **A.N.**

 **Bit of a history lesson**

 *** Eastern front, Indonesia and Korea. Not a well-known fact, the government of the Netherlands recruited former members from the Waffen SS who were of drafting age or volunteered for the war in Indonesia. In the Korea war it were volunteers being offered their nationality back so far as I know.**

 **Two Johnny Cash references**

 **On Alexei. his comment " Like you I am a child of the time of my birth." I quote an article I recently read "we prayed for Franco through the Spanish civil war." Alexei his parents were rabid anti-communist as was his grandmother. His cousin used this to trick him in joining the Waffen SS.**

 **Darius: A highlander the series character.**

 **I am not an advocate for Nazism or any kind of racism Alexei just came someday up in my mind and he stayed his wife to you meet her in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alexei P.O.V.**

Sitting on the side of the balcony with his back against the wall Alexei inhaled deeply from a habit he occasionally still indulged in. Smoking while watching the world pas down on the street. Mary never liked it when he smoked. It remembered her of different times. He understood her reasons but at the moment he needed to stay awake for a while.

While his relative had been obvious there were other ways to find a person. Humans are social animals at hearth. He doubted that his relatives had more as a phone number. But he was also listed in the phone book and A. de Boer was easy to find even if you did not had a number.

And the faces of the guard with him had been easy to recognise and the Quarryman while acting like a mob must have people in charge with more intelligence than that Yate woman.

Margot Yate had been a fool to show that she was at least an supporter of them if not an outright member. Spying had never been his thing but like most former soldiers he understood the need for intelligence and good moral.

"Alexei. I am home." he heard his wife call out from inside.

"Out here." He called back.

A moment later a woman of Asian and Caucasian heritage appeared and frowned when she saw the cigarette was holding leaning over she took it from his hand and put it out in the tray he kept for occasions like this.

She sat in front of him on the wall.

"You are worried?" she asked in concern. Alexei did not reply.

Mary looked deep in his eyes. Like she had done the first time they had met in Korea her being the daughter of a missionary and a local woman helping the local mission to be evacuated. For both of them it had been love on first sight. When they realised both of them were mutants it had become even better. They took each other with all their baggage and when his tour was over he had followed her to America where she had started to study medicine. Where ever she practiced he had found work. It had not been easy prejudice was and is still everywhere .

"You are afraid those hammer wielding idiots will come for us aren't you?"

"The one I traded words with was a grandkid from my cousin seems he has the same sort of tendency as his grandfather. Gave him a warning after that he ran like he had a pack of wolves on his heels."

Mary nodded.

"How was your day?" he asked changing the subject usually she worked the nightshift . That she came home after him told that she had worked another one too.

"Filled with a lot of people that died." She replied shivering from the memories of the last two shifts. "and I am missing an intern."

"Which one?"

"Annie the one I suspected to be a mutant."

Alexei nodded. "the girl from Suriname."

Mary nodded. "Do you know if she has a cell phone." Alexei asked.

"I called her a few times she did not pick up her phone."

"I see."

A moment later their phone rang.

 **Destine Manor**

After they finished eating Delilah ran towards the room with the balcony intending to fly to the building that held her brothers.

Before she reached the balcony Demona had scooped her up in her arms.

"Where do you think you are going youngling?"

"To my brothers." Delilah said as if it was the answer to all questions.

"Not at the moment youngling bad people are around the building they are staying at. Do you want to have your brother worry about you when they capture you?"

Delilah shook her head.

"Annie will watch over him. You know that you can trust Annie." Angela said.

At that moment the phone rang and Demona while carrying Delilah walked to it and picked it up.

"Dominique Destine speaking. Why hello David .a playdate between our youngest?" Demona chuckled. "I think Delilah would love that if they were a bit older. but she has a big day planned with Angela tomorrow. who goes back to college tomorrow evening. And while I think Fox would love to have some girl time with them I have to decline. They are a bit worried about my ex his cousin from Malibu he has been found but isn't allowed visitors at the moment according to Angela's girlfriend, no problem David. children need friends."

When Demona hang up she felt the tears of Delilah. Realising that she had not told her youngest daughter about the dead of her brothers. Feeling the sobs of Delilah she just held her,.

"Only Malibu remains?" The young girl asked looking at her.

Demona nodded before whispering "Yes."

The tears in Delilah her eyes made the other two woman get teared up to.

"Angela you can fly home please explain to Goliath that patrols should be kept to a minimum for now." Demona said. The you know my address. Was left unsaid.

Angela nodded and kissed her sister her head and her mother on her cheek before she walked to the balcony to take off.

 **Wyvern castle.**

Goliath was frustrated. Angela was missing and Bluestone had asked to not interfere at the Baxter building.When he had seen what Demona had done he had to smile for all her faults Demona had still a protective streak a mile wide.

When he saw Xanatos walk towards he waited for a moment to let the man catch up to him.

"Angela is coming here and Delilah is staying with Demona,. Malibu might be healed but in trouble. According to her Annie is with Malibu.'

Goliath nodded. "Can we do anything."

"Talon sneaked out but now that is impossible. It seems The Quarryman have friends among the sewer workers"

Goliath nodded while repressing the urge to roar out aloud and charge for the Baxter building.

After a moment of small talk Xanatos walked away.

"They are right and you know it." Said Hudson from behind him.

"I am still not happy about it."

"Me neither lad but those heroes seem to have it well in hand." Hudson said. "We cannot call them. But they have honour."

"they might. But public pressure can do a lot" replied Goliath

 **Baxter building**

Annie was tired she had forgone stone sleep for helping people and it showed.

At the moment she only wanted to curl up and wait for the sun to rise.

She did not needed much stone sleep but today and last night had been hard.

Doctor Swan had seen her and raised an eyebrow when he saw her wings. Good bye to the education she had worked hard for. Her cursing loudly had raised some heads.

"Cursing never helps Annie," Said a familiar voice from behind her.

"Mary its´s you." Said doctor Jones with a grin. Looking at the smiling face of his co-worker.

"Just popped in Charlie. Any emergencies?" Doctor Mary de Boer asked with a smile on her face.

Doctor Charlie Jones smiled back and replied. "only the intern and the gargoyle. Annie go with Mary and if I don't see you tomorrow evening I won't blame you for skipping town. But Mary and I would hate to lose you."

Annie nodded and grabbed Malibu his arm before grabbing doctor de Boer her arm. With a flash of light they disappeared along with doctor de Boer.

"Well maybe I don't have to clobber up tomorrow." Remarked Ben Grimm otherwise known as the Thing.

"Well the thrash is already outside mister Grimm." Replied doctor Jones.

"they aren't in the bin or in lock up yet." Replied the rocky giant.

"That they are." replied the doctor.

Appearing in an alleyway both Annie and Malibu where met with a man holding an pistol .

"Mary are this all of them?" asked the man.

Doctor de Boer nodded

"you two can find you own way home?" the man asked turning to the gargoyles.

Both Malibu and Annie nodded.

"Well then get out of here." the man ordered.

Both Annie and Malibu started to scale one of the buildings of the alleyway under the watchful eyes of the two humans. When they took flight Annie and Malibu looked down and saw them disappear in a flash of light.

"Let's go to the castle." Said Annie.

Malibu nodded and followed her.

 **Wyvern Castle P.O.V.**

When Annie and Malibu arrived Annie was met by the enthusiastic welcome of Angela. Annie really was happy with the welcome or rather the kiss she got.

"How you got out?" Asked Xanatos.

"My mentor appears to be a mutant she and another person. A man facilitated our escape." Explained Annie.

"I see." Said Xanatos before going inside while being followed by Owen.

 **Margot Yate P.O.V.**

Margot her meeting with Castaway had not gone great as was her current meeting with that man that had translated the guards words. The young man looked freaked out and was as twitchy as a man going cold turkey.

"I told you to follow those guards." Margot yelled at the man.

"I did. One of them spotted me." The young man stammered. "Problem was he knew who I was. And warned me off."

"I see." Margot Yate said "And why did he scare you making you jump at shadows."

The young man looked at her and replied. "He confirmed a rumour only whispered about in my family. He told me I would go home in a casket when I kept walking on my grandfather's path."

"And that scares you?" Said a disbelieving Yate.

"My grandfather was ripped to pieces Mrs. Yate. And he admitted to doing it. He will not take prisoners if we go after him. He gave me a warning because I am family."

"That so?" Asked a new voice male this time. From a walkway above them the voice of their leader sounded. "Well Ben it seems you have a very interesting reunion to go to."

Benjamin de Boer felt a shiver going down his back.

 **The next morning outside Destine manor.**

Alexei sat beside the driver of the car that would pick up miss Destine.

When they reached the manor They saw miss Destine standing by the gate.

"Morning ma'am. Had a pleasant night?" Alexei asked.

"I had mister de Boer. Having my daughters at home is always pleasant." replied. Dominique Destine before seating herself on the backseat of the car.

"Good morning Tony." Said Dominique Destine.

"Good morning ma'am. I am sorry but security insisted on a guard to come with me." The driver replied.

"I noticed. Tony coffee first and then we go to work."

"Yes ma'am." The driver said.

Arriving at Nightstone was surely a new experience. The awe of the day before surely hadn't past and while Dominque Destine was sipping her coffee she was been followed by the guard from the car in to the building trying to keep up while sipping his own coffee.

In the elevator both of them were silent. Both man and woman where sipping their drinks. After leaving the elevator and walking to her office she was met with her secretary who told her the scheduled appointments of the day. Meanwhile she was been followed by the guard her chief of security had assigned to guard her.

Entering her office she saw a woman she rather would not meet at the moment.

Behind her Alexei closed the door and took a position that he had a clear field to the woman standing before the desk.

"Detective."

"Miss Destine."

"Let yourself in? Waiting outside for me was below your status?" asked miss Destine

Elisa Maza smiled and replied.

"Your secretary had not arrived yet so I let myself in."

Dominique nodded and asked.

"Why are you here?" beside her Alexei frowned at the tone his boss used.

"Delilah, Angela arrived at home at time but Delilah did not call last night."

I know that my ex holds custody detective. But I like Angela found it too late to let her travel. Her school was informed she would be not attending some day's because of a family emergency and they agreed.

Elisa nodded and her face softened. "How is she Dominique?"

"What do you think yourself she was close with her cousins detective. I had to stop her from running of and going to look for her cousin."

Elisa nodded. and walked to the door. "Keep me informed and keep her safe." She said while passing Dominique.

"Will do." Replied the other woman.

Behind her a certain guard reached for his transceiver and started to talk softly in it.

A moment later he spoke up.

"Ma'am shouldn't you be home?"

"Delilah is asleep and being watched." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You are her mother ma'am." Replied Alexei.

Dominique nodded in agreement. "Her father won't complain. He is not as invested in our daughters as his new woman."

"I noticed." Was the reply from Alexei. "Ma'am please go home your daughter will love a familiar face when she wakes up."

"She is fast asleep for the moment. Now get out."

When de Boer left he muttered "Trut."(bitch)

"That's right." Replied Dominique before the man left her office.

Stepping into the elevator de Boer knew his boss would not approve of his actions.

But he was pragmatic and knew some fellows like him in security. After leaving the elevator he made his way to the head of security. After knocking on the man his door he waited for his manager to acknowledge his entrance.

"Enter."

`I am going to the boss her estate. Checking on her daughter. The boss thinks because she is asleep she is save.` he told the man.

`you think your guess is right?"

Alexei nodded.

"don't go. Go with the team that will go to the Baxter building. Like it or not you are on the hammerheads their radar. I will send Amelia to check on the boss her girl."

"sounds like a plan."

"That's why I am in charge old relic."

"Of course junior." His boss laughed at the man his words.

 **Destine manor.**

Appearing in a bank of fog Amelia Voght the boss her manor. Looking around she whistled when she found the bathroom and the bathtub.

"either she loves orgies or has large friends". Making her way further she found the person she was looking for not sleeping in a bed but as solid as a statue.

"Well kid I don't know if your kind dreams but sweet dreams." she said before seating herself on a chair and pulling out a book.


End file.
